Not another airbender!
by limwen
Summary: What's this? I though Aang was the last of them all...but it's not like it wasn't expected, right? She's just the right type. Are you all wondering? well, you gotta read to find what I'm going on about! Sokka x WHO!thanks AlaskaRae3
1. Earthbenders and Airbenders

Ty Lee woke with a start. It was the middle of the afternoon, and Ty Lee had been napping in her red fire nation sleeping bag. She wished she could go back to sleep, it was such a warm, nice sleeping bag, and she was having such a nice dream. She sighed, and looked around, tracing the little fire insignia on her sleeping bag. There was Azula, staring at her map, writing something on it. And on the opposite end of the small forest clearing, was Mai, folding up her own sleeping bag, with a vacant expression plastered on her pale face. Aside from the three girls, and the three-komodo rhinos, they were all alone.

Azula, a couple of days ago, had decided that Ty Lee, Mai, and herself should travel during the night, and sleep during most of the day, to confuse the Avatar. Also, Azula had sent all of her body guards to the other side of the forest, so this way; they'd be able to trap the Avatar. Azula seemed to know what she was doing, but Ty Lee was lost. All Ty Lee knew was that the Avatar was in the same forest, and they were, somehow, catching up to him.

Ty Lee didn't argue, or complain about the wild goose chase they were on, she just, reluctantly followed orders, because, what choice did she have, after Azula almost had her killed in the circus, when her safety net was 'Mysteriously' engulfed in flames, and all the circus's dangerous animals walked underneath? Ty Lee had pretended to not know Azula did this, and humored Azula, because Ty Lee knew exactly what Azula was capable of.

So, she had reluctantly left the circus to travel with her old 'friends' Mai, and Azula, to capture the Avatar. Ty Lee didn't really care what would happen to the Avatar, she was just trying to stay on Azula's good side for now.

Also, thought Ty Lee, blushing a little, the Avatar had a _really_ cute friend.

Ty Lee thought for a moment '_why did I wake up?'_

Then she felt it….or heard it. A low grumbling vibration was coming from the earth. She really didn't know if she felt it or heard it, it was very soft, but she _thought _she heard _something_. Of course, it could just be some earth bending machine, somewhere in the city, or not, it could be the rhinos. Ty Lee glanced at them. Nope, they seemed just as confused as she was.

Whether she heard the thing or not, she didn't know, but she knew one thing, something was coming. The grumbling was staring to shake the earth, so Ty Lee turned to her two friends.

"I th-think there's sa-sa-something coming!" she shouted over the steadily increasing roar.

"N-n-no, rr-really?" came Mai's shaking sarcastic reply. Ty Lee leapt out of her sleeping bag, and tried to walk over to Mai, falling over, clumsily.

"m-m-mai! Az-zuula.. I am hav-v-ing t-trouble walking… gaH!" Ty Lee yelled, as she fell over again.

"Ty Lee! Mai! Get over here!" yelled Azula, managing to keep her voice level. There was a hint of panic in her voice.

Ty Lee leapt into the air, and landed with a dull shaky thud on the left of Azula, and Mai, scooted closer to Azula's right. The trembling stopped almost instantly. The three-komodo rhinos were shifting around uncomfortably, letting out grunts of confusion. Ty Lee had a pretty good guess at what the noise had been, but she decided to ask Azula anyway.

"What is it?" she said, readying herself for attack.

"Earth benders" Azula said.

Suddenly, 9 earth benders jumped out of the forest from all different directions, surrounding the girls. The girls each had their backs to each other, and each was facing 3 earth benders.

Azula smirked, and under her breath murmured, "1…2…3", loud enough for only Ty Lee and Mai to hear.

And with that, the girls leapt out towards their opponents. Ty Lee jumped into the air, her agile body thrust forward, and landed in a perfect crouch in front of the nearest earth bender, scattering some of the mud from the previous night's rain. Ty Lee quickly pointed her fingers into the earth bender's pressure points on each arm, and then his legs. Surprised, he fell, and she leapt over his body and poked his neck, causing him to become unconscious. Altogether, that had taken a mere 8 seconds. She grinned, and proceeded to the next earth bender. He was a bit trickier, he had seen what Ty Lee had done to the other earth bender, and was fighting like crazy to protect his arms and legs from her chi blocking. Also, the second earth bender had figured out what was happening, and was fighting alongside his fellow earth bender. Ty Lee saw two large rocks being hurtled at her by both earth benders. She leapt up into the air, straight toward one of the earth benders. She flipped so that her face was upside-down in front of him, her long braid, falling past his waist, and she poked his neck's pressure point. He was unconscious before Ty Lee hit the ground in another crouch. _Two down, one to go_ she thought.

"Yay!" she yelled happily.

Proud of her quick fighting, she turned to the other girls. Azula was also on her third earth bender, and shooting the blue lightening out to him. Two unmoving, badly burned earth benders were lying by her feet. Mai was also on her last earth bender, and shooting tranquilizer darts out to him. The other two were slumped on the ground, still moving, but quickly losing energy. After finally hitting her opponent, in the arm, Mai glanced over at Ty Lee, and smiled. Ty Lee smiled cheekily back to Mai. Mai's red brown eyes skimmed over Ty Lee and at the earth bender. Her eyes opened wide in fear.

"Ugh Ty Lee, WATCH YOUR OPPONENT!" Mai screamed,angrily.

Azula, who had just finished the last earth bender, turned to the noise.

Ty Lee suddenly twisted around and saw the earth bender hurtling a very sharp rock directly at Ty Lee's chest. Without thinking, Ty Lee closed her gray eyes and pushed her hands out in front of her, to block the earth bender and his attack. Not that this would do much good, seeing that she was barely 100 pounds, facing a maybe one ton rock. To her surprise, all that happened to her was that she had slid back a couple feet. Her eyes slowly opened, and she saw what she had done. More than 20 feet away from her, was her opponent, crashed into a tree. Beneath him, the sharp rock had deeply penetrated the same tree. Ty Lee looked at her hands, trembling. She had just blown a full-grown man, and a giant rock, more than 20 feet away from her, _with her hands_.

Mai and Azula just stood there, dumbstruck. Azula stared hard at Ty Lee. Ty Lee, her friend since they were kids, was a dirty filthy _air bender_. Azula, though thoroughly shocked, forced herself to calm down.

"Well, well, well. Ty Lee finally decided to show her colours! Ty Lee, I am afraid being an air bender doesn't quite suit you." Azula shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Wha-what? N-n-n- no, I had no idea, please, Azula I – I didn't know, honestly… Mai! Mai, please, I didn't…she isn't… I was.." Ty Lee looked pleadingly at Mai, who quickly glanced away, unable to say anything.

Azula sighed, feigning sadness.

"… and you were such a good help, trying to catch the avatar."

Azula felt heat rising out to her fingertips. She smirked at her friend, still standing there, looking her hands to the earth bender, and shaking her head.

"won't daddy be surprised when he finds out I've captured another air bender?"

Blue lightening shot out of her left hand, which was carelessly aimed at Ty Lee.

Before the lightning hit Ty Lee, though, she had jumped over Azula, and poked her quickly in the arms. Azula's arms fell at her side, powerless. Azula stared at her friend in shock.

"Why you little traitor! I_ will_ capture you, dear friend. You, and your comrade, the Avatar."

Ty Lee gave a solemn look at Mai, who was still standing dumbstruck. Ty Lee ran off, away from their camp, straight into the woods.

Azula stared at Ty Lee's disappearing pink clad figure, and swiftly turned to Mai, Azula's arms swaying humorously by her side.

"What are you doing? You let the air bender get away! Chase her, or do something! Don't just stand there!"

These words were unnoticed by Mai, who was still staring at the point where Ty Lee had leapt into the dense forest. She stood there, unmoving, just making out Ty Lee's pink clothes.

"An-an air bender?" she said in disbelief. Her best friend was an air bender.

(**A/N:** Egad! An air bender?

Ok ummm I hope you enjoyed that... I really 3 Ty Lee, she is awesome, and I really hope she is an air bender. Or part air bender. It makes sense when you think about it. Gray eyes, quick and agile, very fast, can't seem to fire bend, she even looks like Aang... well that be a great plot twist don't you think?

Ta!)


	2. Running Part One

Chapter Two: part one: running

Ty Lee's pink clad feet pounded the forest's ground, and mud splattered up, staining her pants. Azula's high cruel voice echoed in Ty Lee's head. '…_traitor…" _Ty Lee wasn't a traitor. She had no idea she could _airbend_.

Her feet twisted around a hidden branch, and Ty Lee stumbled, and fell into the cold, wet mud. Shaking, she got to her feet, and continued to charge thru the forest, slipping and sliding from the slickness of the ground. Several more times she slipped, soaking her clothes, and body, but still she ran. The forest soon became a green-brown blur in her tired eyes, and she bent her head down and kept charging thru the forest. Ty Lee tried to force all her thoughts on running away from Azula, so the wouldn't dwell on the princess's words. Branches that seemed to come out of nowhere slashed at her, scraping her face and ripping her clothes. An inhuman echoing yell that came from somewhere deep in the forest sent a shiver up her spine. A crinkled sob escaped from her throat, and the forest became even more of a watery blur. Minutes passed, and still Ty Lee ran. Her long legs, strong and swift from working at the circus, soon began to ache, and Ty Lee was thoroughly soaked. She had two stitches in her side, from her running. Her mind finally gave way to think about what Azula had said, now to distract her from the pain of running.

_An air bender. How could I be an air bender?_ She thought as she darted through the woods, dodging the trees.

_I was raised in the fire nation, how am I an air bender?_

Ty Lee thought about something she had learned at the Royal Fire Academy. There was an air bender, named Afino or something, who betrayed the other air benders, and was greatly rewarded. Ty Lee tried to remember what happened to him. She couldn't remember. Ty Lee didn't think he died though. He probably was allowed to live in the fire nation, along with other fire benders. Ty Lee wondered, could she be a descendant of him? She tried to remember more facts of air benders who may have survived the attack, but she couldn't. Suddenly, a whistling noise that wasn't her coming from in front of her brought her out of her thoughts.

Suddenly Ty Lee stopped. She quickly ran up to the tree nearest to her. She kneeled down, her ears pricked up. She put her hand up on the tree, felling its rough surface, as she listened. Her heart pounded, No doubt about it, there was something near her, sloshing thru the mud, and whistling. Ty Lee was gasping for breath from running so much, but she tried to silence herself. There it was again. The slosh noise. The person was definitely coming towards her. Judging from the noise the person was making, s/he was about 10 or more feet away from Ty Lee.

_Azula!_ Thought Ty Lee, frantically, her heart pounding even more. _But how'd she catch up to me that fast?_

The thing was getting nearer, and she held her breath so it wouldn't hear her. Her heart pounded even faster, and her senses sharpened from the adrenaline coursing thru her body.

Ty Lee squeezed her eyes shut, and thought to her self, _please, doesn't let her see me! Don't let Azula see!_

Sweat dripped down her small nose, and the person suddenly stopped. Ty Lee opened her eyes, waiting for Azula to move again. But the person was still, and all that Ty Lee could hear was her heart beating in her chest, and the noises of the forest, and some unidentifiable animal screeching in the tree tops. Ty Lee's curiosity got the best of her, and she turned her head very slightly around the wet, rough tree trunk, to see the person. She gasped.


	3. Running PArt Two

Part Two: Sokka's story

"MOMO! For the thousandth time, that is not firewood, that is a rock!" Sokka yelled annoyed.

His angry voice echoed off the forests' trees, while Momo stared inquisitively down at him.

Sokka took a deep breath, and pointed to a rough piece of wood he had just found. "Wood! SEE? Fire. Wood."

Momo still stared at Sokka. Suddenly, Momo jumped down onto the mucky ground, grabbed Sokka's boomerang, and threw it at Sokka's head. it hit its target with a dull 'thunk'.

" OUCH! Hey! That's my boomerang, not a toy! …. or firewood!" Sokka snapped, rubbing his head, grabbing his boomerang from the ground, flicking off the mud. Momo assumed that Sokka was waving the boomerang at him, so momo looked up at Sokka, screeched, and climbed up in the nearest tree.

"Urg. No Momo, come down, my boomerang can be a toy if you wan—OUCH!" Sokka yelled, as Momo continued to screech and throw branches from his tree at Sokka.

"Momo! Go away!" Sokka cried, covering his head.

Sokka picked up a stick that Momo had chucked at him, and examined it. '_Huh'_ Sokka thought. _'Good size'_.

So, Sokka went searching for some more of the sticks that Momo had thrown down to him. They were all perfect size for firewood. He threw them in his steadily increasing firewood pile.

'_Great, wave a boomerang at Momo, and you get firewood…where is Momo anyway?'_ he thought, looking in the treetops for the flying lemur. Momo was in a tree squawking at some bird. Sighing, Sokka went back looking for some more wood.

Katara had sent him to find firewood so she could make bread. The thoughts of fresh warm bread was the only thing that got him to accept gathering the firewood. 'Oh Sokka, your such and experienced hunter, surely you could find us firewood?' Katara sure knew how to get Sokka to do what she wanted.

Sokka whistled tunelessly, as he gathered firewood. The ground was so wet from the rain; he actually was sloshing around in it. Sokka was just thinking that he had no idea how Katara was going to make a fire out of this sopping wet wood, when he heard a gasp, coming from not to far in front of him. He jerked his head up sharply.

"Hello? Momo? Is that you?" he walked to where he was sure he had heard the noise.

Sokka was just next to the tree where he heard the noise when suddenly a brown muddy blur leapt out from the tree, holding a tree branch, as if it were a sword.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the thing cried, waving the stick, about to strike Sokka's head.

" IT'S THE ABOMINABLE MUD THING! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sokka yelled, turning around, and cowering with his arms over his head.

The muddy figure stopped. And then it did something Sokka had never expected a forest spirit to do. It giggled.

"Uhh, you're not the abominable mud thing, are you?" asked Sokka, lowering his arms.

"No, I'm uh…" Ty lee paused. How could she tell this boy who she was? She had attacked him and his sister more than once before this with Azula and Mai. But she really didn't care anymore, she was starting to feel dizzy, and her mind was becoming cloudy. Little black dots were appearing all around the forest, and she shuddered.

"Wait… you're that pinky-poky girl from before! You're friends with Azula! You're a spy!" cried Sokka, pulling out his boomerang.

"No! no no no no…. please, listen. If I were a spy, why would I be covered in mud? I-Azula she—she tried to kill me…" Ty lee said trailed off, dizzy. Her hand went instantly to her head, and she swayed slightly.

"Why should I trust you? You fought my sister and me! You're probably tricking me right now! You—" Sokka couldn't finish his sentence, Ty lee had fallen with a splash in the mud at his feet.

'I really shouldn't trust her, she's probably a spy! She's going to find where we are, and then tell Azula, and we'll be caught off guard.' Sokka thought defensively. 

Nevertheless, he bent down, and picked up the unconscious girl's small body from the muddy ground. Her head thudded against his blue clothed fore arm, and her left hand fell limply at her side. Her right hand was resting on her stomach, which rose and fell with each of her steady breaths. Sokka, uneasily walked a few steps toward the camp, took a deep breath, and slowly, but less awkwardly trudged back to his camp, completely forgetting the firewood, and Momo.


End file.
